


Angeles

by pieandangels



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandangels/pseuds/pieandangels





	Angeles

"Mommy?" Dean called.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mary asked, putting her book on the nightstand. Dean walked over to her, green eyes full of tears. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Dean sniffled.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Mary scooped her son up and put him on John's side of the bed. He was out buying the tomatos Mary had started craving. He liked to joke that she was going to give birth to a rabbit.

Dean shook his head but spoke anyway, "You and me and Daddy were at the park and I went to the slide and when I came down you were gone, and then Daddy started crying and went to find you and left me at the park and I - "

Mary wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him tight against her. She kissed his dark blonde hair and rubbed circles on his back. "That sounds scary, Dean, but it was just a dream. You know how much Daddy and I love you. We'll never leave you, sweetie."

Dean sniffled and curled up against his mother's side. She stroked his hair and started to sing:

Hey Jude, don't make it bad,

take a sad song, and make it better.

Remember to let her into your heart,

then you can start to make it better.

"Mommy?" Dean said sleepily.

"Yes, baby?"

"After I got left at the park, a nice man came over to help me."

"What kind of man?" Mary asked, trying to stay calm. She knew what it could mean. Demons. But she hadn't hunted since John proposed.

"I don't remember, but he had big blue eyes and he said he wanted to help me."

Mary let out a breath. No yellow eyes. No black eyes.

"Well, Dean," she said, "sounds like you've got an angel watching over you."

"I think so too," Dean said, closing his eyes.

Mary felt something move in her belly and Dean sat straight up, face brightening. 

"The baby kicked!" he said.

"He's trying to talk to you. He loves you already," Mary said, smiling.

"I love him, too," Dean answered. He curled back up against Mary, and she wrapped an arm around her baby boy. Dean drifted off to sleep smiling, happy to know that an angel was watching over him, and he was watching over his brother.


End file.
